


Rock our world

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Ended Dildo, Established Relationship, FTM, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Pegging, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Pidge (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, double ended strap-ons, ftm pidge, hidge, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Did you want to…?” Pidge offers, holding it out. Hunk snaps out of his daze and shakes his head.“No it’s okay, you uh, you know what you’re doing.” Hunk turns his gaze away and fiddles with his own fingers, trying to calm his nerves. He shouldn’t be this nervous, hell he was the one who had suggested pegging in the first place. Pidge chuckles and shifts forward on the bed some so that he’s closer to Hunk.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Rock our world

Hunk chewed his bottom lip, watching Pidge like a hawk. He wasn’t nervous, at least he wouldn’t say he was. Not really anyway. They’ve done things together before, it’s not like this was their first time. He was still getting used to Pidge’s suggestions, that’s all it was. And he was excited for this, just in that nervous sort of way where your heart pounds harder in your chest and your hands shake with your uneven breathing. Pidge lifts his gaze, catching Hunk’s wide-eyed stare. Hunk tries to offer him a relaxed smile, but he knows it looks as forced as it is.

“Nervous?” Pidge asks. Hunk shrugs and fiddles with the hem of his underwear.

“A little, but not the bad kind of nervous, y’know?” He raises an eyebrow and holds back from grimacing at how his voice sounds weak. Pidge hums, nodding slightly as he turns his attention back to what he was doing.

Which was working a harness onto his hips. Hunk swallows thickly and drops his eyes to the black straps, watching as Pidge tightens it, giving the front a light tug to make sure it stays in place. Hunk felt like he should probably be naked too, given Pidge’s state of undress, but he hadn’t gotten around to taking his underwear off yet and despite his cock being half hard in them, wasn’t in a hurry to remove them.

“Yeah, I’m kinda nervous too. These things have always intimidated the hell out of me.” Pidge chuckles as he picks up the dildo for the strap-on. A double ended one, that they’d taken a lot of time in picking out.

It hadn’t been that easy to find one that had the same size to both ends. A lot were smaller on one side, but Pidge was adamant that they get one that was even. Then they had to make sure that it was the size they _wanted_. Too small and it wouldn’t have been worth it, too big and both of them would have been too cautious to try it. They’ve had it for months because despite getting one that seemed the perfect fit, they were both a little nervous about it. Clearly, they still were.

Toys weren’t something they implicated into their sex life too much. Besides the vibrator Pidge had before they were even together, they hadn’t gotten anything else until now. And they didn’t even use that much. Pidge had somehow managed to brave it up enough to ask Keith about what he’d recommend trying out if they ever thought about it. They should have known Keith was probably the second most logical person they could have asked. Especially since it was no secret that he and Lance were pretty adventurous in the bedroom.

Hunk chews his lip again and watches as Pidge starts to lube up one end of the dildo, his fist working over it slowly, almost like it was a real penis in his hands. Hunk swallows thickly at the sight, his cock stirring in his underwear with the want for that kind of attention. Pidge lifts his gaze again, smirking when he realises that Hunk’s watching him.

“Did you want to…?” Pidge offers, holding it out. Hunk snaps out of his daze and shakes his head.

“No it’s okay, you uh, you know what you’re doing.” Hunk turns his gaze away and fiddles with his own fingers, trying to calm his nerves. He shouldn’t be this nervous, hell he was the one who had suggested pegging in the first place. Pidge chuckles and shifts forward on the bed some so that he’s closer to Hunk.

“You’re gonna finger me though, right?” Pidge asks with a teasing tone to his voice. Hunk bites his lip harder, his moan morphing mostly into a hum as he pulls Pidge into his lap.

“That’s an offer I will _never_ turn down.” He states. Pidge chuckles and leans in to meet Hunk for a kiss. When Hunk pulls back, it’s so that he can get a small amount of lube on his fingers before he drops his hand between Pidge’s thighs.

Pidge lowers his gaze to watch as Hunk glides his fingers over his hole, moving them up to tease at Pidge’s front a little first. Pidge holds back a moan as he rocks his hips into the movement of Hunk’s hand, angling himself a little to try to get Hunk’s fingers pressed harder against him. Hunk slides his fingers together back over Pidge’s hole before he slides them easily into the wet heat of Pidge’s body.

Pidge lets out a content sigh at the feeling of being stretched open, rolling his hips in a few slow circles against Hunk’s hand. He continues to work his own hand over the dildo. Hunk leans into Pidge’s neck, pressing his lips softly to his freckled skin as he slowly fucks Pidge on his fingers. He presses them in as deep as he can, hooking them the way he knows Pidge likes best before he slowly draws them back out. It pulls some of the best noises from Pidge that he’s ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Hunk’s barely even started when Pidge decides he’s ready enough and removes himself from Hunk’s lap. Hunk manages to keep his fingers inside him a little longer, giving a few fast and slightly rough pumps of his fingers just to stir Pidge up. It has him moaning a little loud as he swats Hunk’s hand away. Hunk offers Pidge a sideways smirk as he lifts his hand to his mouth and sucks the slick from his fingers.

“God, you’re such a tease.” Pidge huffs as he settles back on his hunches.

“Says you. You didn’t even give me a chance.” Hunk grumbles around his smirk.

“Unless you don’t want me to fuck you tonight, that’s probably for the bets.” Pidge chuckles. Hunk sucks his bottom lip back into his mouth.

Pidge takes the dildo and brings it down to his crotch, pressing the tip against his front and rubbing it against himself a little. Hunk resists the urge to make any noise at the sight of it. Pidge rolls his hips into the dildo as he pushes it down further, the head parting his folds slightly and the low wet sounds go straight to Hunk’s cock.

Pidge slowly slides half of the dildo inside himself, biting his bottom lip with his head tipped back slightly. He slides it out and back in slowly a few times, giving himself a moment to get used to the feeling of it. He holds it pressed into himself as he works the other end through the ring at the front of the harness. Once it’s sat at the divider of the dildo, Pidge fastens the rest of the straps and shifts it around a little to get used to it. His breathing is a little uneven by the time he’s done and Hunk’s unable to tear his gaze away from him. Pidge smirks up at him and teasingly strokes the cock a few times.

“How’s it feel?” Hunk asks when he finally manages to recollect his thoughts.

“Pretty good actually,” Pidge admits, his voice showing what kind of effect the toy has on him. Hunk chews his bottom lip again and gives a slight nod before he lifts his gaze back to Pidge’s face. Pidge crawls forward a little, his own movements causing the toy to shift inside him. And it really does feel pretty good having himself stretched open by it.

“Wanna get these off and turn around for me?” Pidge asks with his head tilted to the side as he grabs the waistband of Hunk’s underwear and pulls them back enough that they snap back against Hunk’s skin with a satisfying sound. Hunk swallows thickly and nods.

He gets on his knees and folds his briefs down his thighs. He doesn’t get them much further than his knees before Pidge is moving forward again and taking Hunk’s cock into his hand. He gives it a firm stroke, pulling a surprised sound from Hunk when he leans down and sucks the head into his mouth. Hunk moans softly, lifting his hand instantly almost on instinct to lightly grip Pidge’s hair. He slowly guides Pidge’s head as he slowly starts to bob his head along his length.

“Pidge…” Hunk sighs softly, tilting his head forward so that he can watch Pidge blow him. Pidge moves his fist slowly over the length he doesn’t take into his mouth, mainly focusing on swirling his tongue around the head until he’s got Hunk leaking pre-come onto his tongue.

Pidge pulls back, kissing up Hunk’s body, from his belly up to his neck. Hunk grips his chin lightly and pulls his head up further to kiss him. Pidge hums into it, pulling his hand away from Hunk’s cock to grip his hips instead. He rolls his body against Hunk’s, the dildo pressing alongside Hunk’s own cock. Hunk awkwardly shuffles around on the bed a little to get his underwear down off his knees before he throws them off completely. And once they’re gone he doesn’t waste any time in pulling back and turning around before he lays out on his stomach for Pidge.

Pidge moans softly as he reaches out and grips the soft globes of Hunk’s ass, digging his fingers into his flesh to spread his cheeks slightly. Hunk lifts his head to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend, smirking when Pidge straddles his thighs and presses his hips against his ass. He slowly grinds into Hunk’s ass sliding the strap-on between his cheeks. Hunk tries not to tense up too much from the action.

Pidge sits back a little and picks up the lube again. He coats up two of his fingers, rubbing them together slowly to spread the lube over them. He spreads Hunk’s cheeks apart again with his other hand before he presses his fingers to Hunk’s hole and spread the lube over his rim. Hunk sucks on his lip as he drops his head forward again and focuses on keeping his breathing even.

“You’ve done this before, right?” Pidge asks to clarify.

“Yeah,” Hunk nods and lets out a soft chuckle. “It was a long time ago though.” He adds on.

“Kind of figured,” Pidge notes as he presses the tip of his middle finger to Hunk’s rim. “Just breathe.”

Hunk rolls his eyes at the almost useless reminder. Pidge slowly presses his finger into Hunk’s body, the slide easy enough. Hunk’s shoulders tense up a little at the feeling. He’s not exactly _used_ to this, but he knows he’s all for it. Pidge moves his finger slowly, in and out almost in a boring fashion just to get Hunk’s body used to it at first. Once there’s no resistance from Hunk’s body, Pidge pulls his finger out and presses the tips of both his middle and forefinger to Hunk’s rim.

Hunk takes in a deep breath, slowly letting it out as Pidge pushes them in. The stretch is as uncomfortable as he remembers it being last time, but he doesn’t comment on it or let himself fidget too much. He keeps his eyes closed and focuses on what’s to come, knowing that once Pidge is actually working his body, it’ll feel amazing. Pidge pumps his fingers back and forth at the solid and even pace for a few minutes, again in that almost boring way. He suddenly crooks his fingers, curling them into Hunk and the action has Hunk’s breath leaving him in a soft gasp. Pidge continues to do it with every outward pull of his fingers, even going so far as to curl them in a pulse-like pattern every so often. Hunk sighs, his head tipping back slightly.

“Good?” Pidge asks.

“Yeah,” Hunk confirms turning his head again to offer Pidge a smile. Pidge pulls his fingers back, returning Hunk’s smile as he once again takes the lube to coat the strap on.

“That’s good, you ready for this?” He asks as he strokes the lube over the toy. Every tug on it has the other end shifting inside him and he bites his lip to stop himself from moaning or getting lost in the feeling.

“I think so.” Hunk offers. He shifts around a little on the bed, pulling his pillow into his chest just as something to hold onto as he spreads his legs the little more he can with Pidge sat on his thighs.

“Good, because I’m gonna go crazy if I have to wait any longer,” Pidge admits with a soft chuckle. Hunk scoffs and turns his head forward again, wriggling his hips a little. Pidge hums as he watches the slight jiggle to his ass with the action. “Especially if you keep that up.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hunk says as he does it again. Pidge rests his clean hand against Hunk’s ass, leaning over his body to nibble lightly at the base of Hunk’s neck. Hunk shivers slightly at the slight sting of Pidge’s teeth nipping at him. Pidge lifts his head a little more as he squeezes Hunk’s ass and grinds his hips down into Hunk’s ass.

“You keep being a tease and I’ll return the favour,” Pidge whispers, his breath tickling Hunk’s skin. Hunk turns his head in an attempt to get a look at Pidge.

“Don’t try to tell me you don’t like it.” Hunk hums. Pidge shakes his head pushes himself back up to hold himself up over Hunk more. He presses his hips into Hunk’s and slides the dildo over Hunk’s hole again.

He angles himself better and presses the head of the toy against Hunk’s stretched hole. He rolls his hips into Hunk’s, grinding in slow circles. Hunk presses his hips back against Pidge’s, and he doesn’t need to be told twice. He grips the top of Hunk’s ass to steady himself as he slowly pushes his hips down into Hunk’s. The head of the toy slides into Hunk’s hole, pulling a soft moan from him. Pidge pushes in slowly, pauses every so often to pull back just a little before he pushes in even further. When he bottoms out, the press of his hips against Hunk’s has the dildo inside him pressing in harder. Pidge sighs softly, grinding down against the feeling.

“Okay?” Pidge asks. His voice shakes a little with his uneven breathing as he tries to keep himself steady. Hunk nods, his eyes closed, and head dipped forward slightly. Pidge moves his hands to grip Hunk’s hips, giving another small roll of his hips into the other. “Can I move?”

“Yeah, go for it.” Hunk breathes out.

Pidge slowly draws his hips back, the tug of the dildo affecting them both in all of the right ways to have them both moaning and panting from the feeling. Pidge slowly pushes back in, keeping his movements slow and as steady as he can despite his want to get more friction for himself. He has to make sure that Hunk’s ready for it before he starts doing anything too forceful.

It’s not until Hunk’s visibly relaxed again and there’s basically no resistance from his body that Pidge gives an experimental jolt of his hip, thrusting into Hunk a little faster. Hunk moans and grips the pillow against his chest tighter, his back curving slightly as he pushes back against the feeling. Pidge lets out a heavy breath, the sound going straight to his head as he replicates the action, pulling out faster only to thrust back into Hunk harder. The impact has the dildo pushing harder inside him and he cries out with it, toes curling with the deep feeling.

“Fuck, Pidge…” Hunk mumbles, turning his head to watch as Pidge picks up the pace.

He grips Hunk’s hips in a biting hold as he starts fucking into faster and harder. He throws his head back, the feeling mixed with the sounds not only from Hunk but of their hips meeting making him even wetter than he already was. He knew he wasn’t going to last long like this. Hunk bites into his pillow, shuffling a little to rest more on his knees, pushing his hips away from the bed so that he can reach his hand between his body and the mattress. Before he can take hold of his cock, Pidge reaches around his side and wraps his fingers around him. Hunk moans softly as Pidge instantly starts stroking him, working his cock in time with his thrusts.

“This feels so amazing, fuck.” Pidge pants as he leans over Hunk’s body, pressing his forehead into the middle of Hunk’s shoulder blades as he tries to regain his breathing. Hunk moans in agreement as he rolls his hips back into Pidge’s, trying to meet his thrusts as best he can.

Now that Pidge has curled around Hunk’s body, his angle has changed, and he can’t put as much force into his thrusts. But the speed he’s able to put into them makes up for it easily. Hunk’s a panting, moaning mess in no time, his cock almost dribbling pre-come onto the bed as Pidge gets him off. He pushes up from the bed more on his hands so that he can hold himself better and push his hips back into Pidge’s faster and harder. Pidge pounds into him, the force driving the dildo harder into his own body and pushing him closer to his release as well.

“B-baby, oh fuck Pidge.” Hunk ducks his head forward again, reaching up to grip his own hair and tug on it slightly. Pidge pushes away from his back, keeping his hand around Hunk’s cock as he grips hip him again in the other and slams into him. The dildo stimulates his prostate, every push into his body causing pleasure to surge through him.

“Please tell me you’re getting close.” Pidge practically whimpers as his thrusts become more erratic. He presses harder into Hunk, grinding into him to get the dildo inside him pressing into his sweet spot.

“You gonna come?” Hunk asks as he lifts his head and looks over his shoulder again. Pidge bites his bottom lip and nods, giving sharp and fast little thrusts into his boyfriend. Hunk groans as a smirk forms on his lips. He drops his hand again and swats Pidge’s away from his cock to take over stroking himself. Pidge’s hand comes to his other hip and he grips it just as tightly as he was holding the other.

“H-Hunk… oh fuck…” Pidge whimpers as he grits his teeth.

“Yeah baby, come for me,” Hunk moans, stroking himself faster to match Pidge’s desperate thrusts.

It doesn’t take much before Pidge is crying out, something that sounds like maybe it was meant to be Hunk’s name as he throws his head back and presses his hips firmly into Hunk’s own. Hunk curses under his breath, biting his bottom lip as Pidge’s hip involuntarily jolt into him as he comes. Hunk looks back over to Pidge, panting as he watches the other fall apart. He continues to stroke himself, thumbing the slit of his cock as Pidge slumps against his back, moaning softly to himself as he comes down from his orgasm. Hunk squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the build-up as he rocks back against Pidge again.

“Babe- _fuck_!” Hunk moans, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his noises as he comes all over the bed and his fist, Pidge’s hips still twitching against his own. Pidge mumbles something into his back before he starts sloppily kissing his skin. Hunk’s barely able to keep himself up on his shaking hands as he gives his cock a few final strokes to milk out his orgasm.

Pidge pushes off his back and slowly slides the strap-on from Hunk’s body. Hunk rolls to the side to avoid laying in his come. He looks up at Pidge, watching as he unties the strap on and pulls the dildo from his dripping hole. Hunk groans at the sight and if he felt like he had more control over his body, he’d probably be nice enough to clean that mess up with his tongue. As it is, Pidge drops the toy to the side and carelessly flops down onto the bed beside Hunk, curling into his side with an exhausted moan.

“I take it, we’ll be doing that again,” Pidge asks around sharp intakes of breath and deep gasps. Hunk chuckles, turning his head into Pidge’s to give him a soft kiss.

“You bet.” He hums as he closes his eyes and allows himself to just exist with his boyfriend in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
